Just not right here right now
by Kirkman
Summary: Jaune Arc was ratted out. Now he's got three days to spend the rest of his time at Beacon before he is exiled out of the kingdoms for the next 2 years. And when his exile is lifted, he comes back a totally changed man dragging along a new and dangerous threat. (Currently on hiatus.)
1. Ratted Out

**This was inspired by one of the stories I read, can't remember what it was, though. Don't own anything!**

**/**

**"**_**Jaune Arc, please report to the Headmaster's office." **_Said the intercom.

Nora made an "Oooooh" sound. "Jaune you're in trouble!" She said with a big smile.

"Nora, don't. You"ll be fine, Jaune." Ren assured.

"Later Jaune!" Pyrrha and Nora both said at the same time.

_Heh. My team sure knows how to cheer me up, _Jaune mumbled as he left his dorm.

He had to admit, he was kind of nervous. He had that feeling in his stomach as if it became a windy canyon filled with tornadoes. Everytime he had that feeling, he knew something was wrong, and that he was involved with it. _Could this be about? No, nobody else knows, except Cardin and Pyrrha. I trust Pyrhha, and I saved Cardin back at Forever Fall. _All thoughts about his secret were swept away in the back of his mind as he walked through Beacon.

/

"Ah, Mister Arc. I've been expecting you. Take a seat." Ozpin waved his hand to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Of course. Now, what was it, that you called me here for sir?" Jaune questioned.

"I know about the transcripts, Jaune." Ozpin answered flatly.

Jaune felt as if someone shoved a lance made of ice through his stomach.

"Wha-wha..W-who to-"

"Dove Bronzewing of team CRDL."

Jaune remained silent. He was shocked. Cardin didn't report him?

Ozpin sighed. "Jaune, if it were up to me, I would let you stay. You have so much potential. You've improved remarkably from the first to second year."

Jaune just looked down, with shame pouring on to him.

"The kingdom's have reached a decision. You will be exiled out of the four kingdoms for two years."

Jaune looked up. _Great, I get to die._

"I have messaged your teams and family. Your family has requested Crocea Mors to be given back. You have three days for you to say goodbye to your friends."

"I guess I'll be going now. See you later Ozpin." Jaune muttered as he exited Ozpin's office.

"Maybe next year you can apply again, Mister Arc." Ozpin called as he sipped his coffee.

/

Jaune opened the door to his dorm. "Hey guys." Jaune said weakly, with a frown.

"Look's like you were right, Nora." Jaune said.

"Jaune why didn't you tell us?" Nora asked quitely

"I was afraid you guys would look down on me as a leader." Jaune answered.

"Jaune, you're already a good leader. We trust you, and we still do." Ren said back.

"Although, did anyone else know?" He questioned.

"Pyrrha, and Cardin."

Everyone looked at Pyrrha. She had remained quite until She stood up.

"That brute! I'm going to pin him into a-"

"Cardin didn't do it." Jaune corrected.

"Dove did. Dove Bronzewing." Everyone was suprised. They had honestly thought Cardin reported Jaune.

"Look, I'm leaving in three days. For now, I can stay here. I'm heading out." Jaune grabbed his jacket and Crocea Mors.

"Jaune, where are you going?" asked Pyrrha.

"Out."

/

Jaune walked in the silent halls of Beacon. He had decided to take an airship into Vale to relax at his final days. It was an early afternoon Sunday.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." said a voice out of nowhere.

"You. WHY did you do it? I saved your leader's life, and this is how you repay me?

Dove looked angry.

"You think I care about Cardin? I wished you left his hide back at Forever Fall."

"What?"

"Ever sinced you saved him, he's been putting us through constant hell for the past couple of months!"

"Every day, it's the same thing, push-ups in the morning, constant sparring, lifting, squats, we run miles at night!" Dove yelled.

Jaune was going to explode. Was he serious?

"You...You made me leave my team, my friends, Beacon..."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU COULD'NT HANDLE A WORKOUT?!" Jaune screamed.

He grabbed Dove by the neck and sent him crashing to a wall.

He calmy walked over to Dove and grabbed him in the neck again and pushed him against the cracked wall.

Dove growled while his face was starting to turn red, then purple.

Jaune cocked back a fist, flaring with white aura.

"JAUNE!"

He looked at the sight of the voice.

Cardin.

"Let him go Arc. I know what he did."

Jaune lowered his fist and let go of Dove, making him fall down and slump in front of the wall.

Jaune walked away, passing Cardin with nothing but a stare.

/

Jaune sighed at himself while he calmy sipped his coffee.

He was currently in one of the many Cafe's in Vale.

_At least they'll get a better team mate, one that earned their way to Beacon and one that might actually save all of their lives._

"Jaune!"

"Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"Your team told me about the transcripts..." Ruby said as she took the empty seat in front of Jaune.

"Well, at least they'll get a better student." Jaune said calmy as he sipped his coffee

"Jaune...I came here to ask you something. Why?" Ruby asked.

He sighed. "Ruby, the reason why I didn't tell you was because I was afraid you would look down on me. As a leader, as a student, as a friend."

"I know." Ruby looked at him straight in the eyes.

"But why did you fake your transcripts?"

**"Because I wanted to be a hero!"** Jaune raised his voice.

"Everyone back at my village looked at me with either hate or pity. I would always be made fun of for being too weak to live up to the family name. Like all of my fore-fathers, they were glorified and eternalized into history as a Hunter! **My father always hated me because I was the only son, and I couldn't even land a single hit on my opponent!"**

Ruby just kept staring at Jaune.

"I got desperate. When I showed him my transcripts, He actually looked at me with a bit of pride. "Glad to see my son finally stopped being an embarassment." He said." Ruby realized what Jaune was going through.

"Now look at me. Jaune Arc, shame and dead branch of the Arc family tree." He chuckled.

Ruby realized Jaune was in tears now, but now had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Jaune. I'll leave you alone for now." Ruby sat up and walked outside.

/

"Sorry Ruby." Blake said.

"We listened and saw the whole thing.

The rest of team RWBY were just outside.

"Who knew what that blonde idiot was hiding under that mask." Yang muttered.

Weiss sighed. " I know what he's going through. I've experienced it before."

Everyone looked at Weiss.

"Being a Schnee Heiress and rejecting the throne to the company...made me have a few...disagreements with my father." Weiss mumbled.

"Well, for now, we should give him some space." Ruby sighed.

"Yeah, you're right Ruby, come on, lets get back to Beacon." Yang agreed.

/

_**The next morning**_

"The victory belongs to Ruby Rose!" Glynda announced.

"Nice fight, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, likewise." Weiss said before heading back to the locker room.

It was the second day since Dove had reported him to Ozpin. He was sent to the detention until they knew what to do with him. Cardin saw and heard the whole fight, and he immediately wanted Dove off team CRDL.

"Any volunteers?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

A few people raised their hand.

"Jaune Arc? Why won't you come and challenge Ms. Rose? It is your last day." Glynda asked.

Jaune grumbled and headed down to the locker room.

"Wait. I don't have a-" Jaune began

"Please head to your locker, Mister Arc." Ms. Goodwitch said, annoyed.

_Well, at least it'll be quick. _Jaune thought.

Jaune opened his locker, suprised to find a bracer and a sabre inside

There was a note that said: "_**Return these after the fight, please.**_

_**P.S. The bracer turns into a shield.**_

_**Sincerely, Ozpin.**_

"Are you serious?" Jaune wondered outloud.

/

Jaune walked out to the arena and readied his weapons, his shield forming and raising it along with his sword.

"Ooh! I like your new weapons Jaune!" Ruby commented.

"They're only temporary, Ruby." Jaune replied.

"Enough! Begin!" Glynda announced.

Ruby took a few shots at Jaune, raising his shield in defense.

The shield looked a bit impressive, it formed from the bracer by a single steel rod, turning counter-clockwise revealing other rods that made up a circular shield, like Akouo'.

Ruby then charged at Jaune for a right slash, scratching his new shield.

He countered by shield-bashing Ruby, then raised his sword for a head-strike. Ruby backflipped kicked Jaune in the face, sending him back a few feet.

Ruby went to a flurry of Scythe-Strikes, Jaune raised his shield again, being turned on the defense again.

Jaune kicked Ruby, which caused some of the crowd to yell "Boo!", mainly Yang.

He then did a down-ward swinging cut to the leg, not injuring Ruby, but it did hurt and lowered her aura.

Ruby countered **this** by **kicking Jaune in the coconuts.**

He cursed. Luckily, he didn't do anything too embarassing,he just slumped down and he was shaking.

He picked up his sword and charged at Ruby.

Ruby blocked and slashed Crescent Rose up, lowering Jaunes aura to red.

"Ruby Rose is the victor!" Glynda announced again.

"Good fight Jaune!" Ruby said, giving him a hand.

"That was a dirty move, and you know it!" Jaune remarked.

"Sorry, Jaune, all's fair in love and war!"

"I guess it doesn't matter, I'm heading outside the kingdoms anyway." He muttered.

Ruby frowned."Jaune, you do realize that you are going to be surviving in the wild, right?"

"I don't care, I'll just be a farmer or something."

Ruby frowned at this.

"It's not too bad, Jaune. Just think of it as a fresh start."

"Yeah. Sure. Okay, Ruby."

/

For the rest the day, Jaune just talked as if he wasn't going to get kicked out of Beacon tommorrow. Everytime someone asked him about it, he just avoided the question and said he was going to be fine. Pyrrha asked him if they were still going to pratice again. He smiled and just said that he would be there.

"That was a good match, Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess."

They were now on the rooftop where they had always sparred.

Pyrrha frowned. "Come on Jaune, you're going to need this training when you're outside the kingdoms."

"Heh. Yeah. For the next couple years. You'll graduate by then."

"I guess I will."

"I promise to be there. And the rest of you better be there too!" Jaune exclaimed.

Pyrhha chuckled.

"Jaune, I just wanted you to know. You were a great friend, and a great teammate. Ruby, Ren, Nora, Blake, Weiss, Yang...We'll all miss you. You were the first person to treat me like a normal person for once. You were the reason how I got all these life-long friends. Heck, maybe Cardin might even miss you!"

"No I won't!" Jaune and Pyrrha heard a loud voice underneath them. "And can you keep it down? My team is trying to sleep!" Cardin exclaimed, poking his head above the wall at the edge of the roof. There was some laughing too.

"Come on Jaune. Let's go get some sleep too." Pyrrha smiled.

"Yeah. Okay." Jaune yawned.

"Tommorrow..." He mumbled as he saw the moon pass the clock tower.

/

And now here he was, Jaune Arc, on the airship docks of vale, about to embark on a fresh start. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, and teams RWBY and NPR behind him. They were each going to give him a gift.

Ruby was the first to step forward.

"Hey Jaune.

"Hey Ruby."

"Jaune, you were my first friend that I made at this school. And since you had Crocea Mors taken from you, and the fact that you always complained that you didn't have a mecha-shifting sword, I decided to give you these!"

"Oh my gosh, Ruby, these look absolutely beautiful!" Jaune exclaimed.

What Ruby handed to him was a sword and shield. The Shield looked a bit decorative, but protective. It was round, and had steel platings on it along with spikes at the edges. Behind it was a some sort of hard tanned leather, with steel bolts. The handle was made of metal and there were lines connecting to the front of the shield. The Sword was made of what seemed to either be silver or steel. Whatevr it was, it made the blade look very shiny. The cross-guard was decorated, in the middle were two arcs, to the left was a rose, a snowflake, a black fire and a burning heart. The left had a spear, a thundering hammer, a white lotus flower, and Beacon's emblem.

"Guys, this is absolutely amazing."

"Also, press this button!" Ruby pointed to the two arcs.

Jaune pressed the two arcs, and the tip of the blade unfolded twice, revealing a small hole.

"You can either channel your aura into the blade to make it fire, or put a dust cartridge inside and let it rip!"

Jaune pointed the weapon to the air and channeled it's aura into it. It shot out a bright, white light that acted as some sort of beacon when it was launched into the air.

"Every single one of us had a hand in it's creation!" Ruby grinned.

"Wow guys, it's...like I said, amazing. It has some beautiful craftsmanship. Er, craftswomanship. What material did you use for the blade?" Jaune asked.

"That's a secret!" Yang smirked.

"Also, here's the sheathe!"

Ruby handed Jaune the sheathe. Similiar to the crossguard, it had two arcs and the rest of the team emblems.

"Not so fast, Vomit-Boy, we've got other gifts too!" Yang said with a grin.

"I'm never gonna lose that name, am I?"

"Nope! Here!" Yang took out a pack of medicine and gave it to Jaune.

"Air-Sickness Pills." Thanks Yang." Jaune said, both thankfully and sarcastically.

Yang smirked, before leaving the docks with Ruby.

"Here Jaune." Blake said, handing him a stack of comic-books. "Awesome. Thanks Blake!"

"No problem." She silently nodded, then following after Yang.

Weiss stepped forward.

"Jaune, you may be annoying, and a complete dork sometimes-"

"Weiss!" Pyrrha said.

"I'm not finished! But, you got Neptune to start dating me, even though you wanted to, and that's when I realized you were just about one of the most selfless and kindest people I've ever met. Here."

Weiss handed him several dust cartridges and four crystals.

Both Weiss and Jaune had a healthy red blush but it dissapeared when Weiss went back to beacon along with team RWBY.

"Hello Nora."

Nora gave Jaune a bone-crushing hug.

"Jauneey I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm-g-gonna miss you t-too, Nora." Ren pulled Nora off before she could break anything.

"Here Jauney!" Nora gave Jaune five heavy, pink grenades.

"Thanks, Nora. I"ll make sure to conserve these!" Jaune carefully placed them in his backpacks side pockets.

Nora was sobbing, and then Ren came forward.

"Here Jaune." Ren took Jaunes hand and placed a small sack on his palm.

"Beans?" Jaune looked puzzled.

"These are special beans. They immediately replenish all of your aura and heal a quarter of you too." Ren placed a finger on his mouth. "Family secret."

"Come on Nora, let's leave them be. Goodbye Jaune!"

"Goodbye Jaune!" Nora waved.

Now it was only Pyrrha and Jaune at the empty airship docks.

'Well, Pyrrha, I guess this is goodby-"

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Jaune kissed back.

For a few moments, for the two, it seemed as if all the problems in the world were washed away, leaving only the both of them. There, they were both in complete peace, and complete happiness.

Just Happy.

/

"Remember your promise!" Pyrrha waved.

Jaune laughed, before smiling. "I will! And remember your's, too!"

Pyrrha waved one last time before the Dust-Plane's doors were shut.

And just like that, Jaune was gone.

_No...He's not gone...He's just not here right now._ Pyrrha thought.

She walked back to Beacon with a happy smile.


	2. Graduation

**I apoligize if I had a few typos during the story. Also, thanks for the positive reviews!**

/

Pyrrha, for the rest of her time at Beacon, was always silently waiting for Jaune to come back.

She had told her what happened at the docks. Team RWBY and PR all gave her high-fives and assurance that Jaune would be alright.

In fact, they had all been waiting, even Cardin and the teachers.

They had all seen who Jaune was. He may have been a bad fighter, but he had a heart of gold and always seemed to cheer everyone up at his presence. He knew right from wrong, and sometimes fought even though he knew he was going to lose. Honest and noble the whole school seemed to depress a bit with Jaune missing.

Dove Bronzewing, on the other hand, was expelled for what he said during the fight with Jaune.

_"And now, Beron Ross with news of the Ark Angel." _Said a news reporter on the T.V. _"Today,the infamous vigilante rogue hunter assisted the police in a bank robbery shoot out. Although some reports say that he shot at the police, majority of the officers have said that, without the Ark Angel's assistance, some of them may not have been able to return to their families. Now, let's go chec-"_

"Hey Ruby, do you think he's gonna show up?" Said Pyrrha, of Team PNPL. (Pineapple)

"Of course! When has he ever broken a promise?" Ruby happily replied.

Team RWBY, along with Pyrrha and Penny were inside RWBY's fourth-year dorm, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie just across the hall. They were all preparing for the greatest honor in their lives.

Graduation.

They were all going to become full-fledged Huntresses.

The ceremony was going to be set in front of Beacon Academy. The whole place would be secured tightly, Atlesian Knights and Guards were inside the ceremony along with police dogs and the Vale Vanguard patrolling the halls of Beacon and guarding outside of Beacon. Rumor even has it that even an Atlesian Paladin made it's way here. And all of it was closely watched by a Bullhead. Only family and V.I.P.'s were allowed to attend.

"Come on, girls, we're gonna be late for the ceremony!" Weiss said.

"Alright, alright. Come on everyone let's go. And shut that T.V. off." Blake nodded and the girls came out of the room.

Yang walked to PNPL's room and knocked on the door. "Come on, hurry up, are you two making out or something?"

Nora opened the door. "Yes." She walked out happily. "Come on Ren!" Ren walked out with disheveled hair and a smile. "Here Ren, let me fix your hair!" Nora exclaimed.

"Thank you, Nora." As soon as Nora was finished, they continued walking down, Penny noticed Pyrrha looked a bit worried.

"Excuse me Pyrrha, but are you worried about Jaune?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny. I am wondering whether or not he will show up."

"Don't worry, what was that thing Jaune always said when he made a promise?" Blake asked.

"An Arc never goes back on his word." Ren answered.

"But..what if he...You know, forgot about us?"

"Pyrrha, this is supposed to be a day without worry. Come on, we're hunters and huntresses now!" Yang said.

"Yeah..Okay. Thanks Yang."

"No problem! Hey, where is the ceremony again?"

"This way Yang, to the front." Ruby said.

/

Ozpin was on a platform, overlooking a crowd of people sitting in chairs

Ozpin tapped on a microphone. "Ahem. Hello everyone. You have come to witness the ceremony which happens every year, where the people who have been training so hard finally become Hunters and Huntresses. Despite the defeat of The White Fang and it's...allies we have still added a little extra security. Today, the future of these students, if not already, will be decided. Without further ado, I will be calling the students by team on this-" He tapped his cane on the large, platform he stood on. "-Stage." He then walked over to the teachers of Beacon. Glynda Goodwitch went to the microphone.

"Team Stone, Samuel Rove, Tammy Hardin, Nate Lavendar, Eden James. Please come up the board."

/

"-Jared Arlois, Raven Iroal, Ivan Ilair, Krain Royce. Please come up the board." By now there were fourteen teams on the stage.

"Team Pineapple. Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina, Lie Ren. Please come up the board.

There was a very loud, clapping along with a few cheers.

"Team Ruby, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long."

"Please come up the board."

At first, it was quiet with only one person, then it increased and doubled. Soon enough the entire crowd was clapping, even the guards.

A few teams scowled at this, while others grinned. Team RWBY had achieved legendary status at Beacon, with them taking down Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, having along assisted in the capture of Cinder Fall.

Yang noticed a man with a trench coat drop a cylinder object and what looked like a small walkie talkie.

Yangs eyes widened. "HIT THE DE-" Yang couldn't finished as a bright, loud flashed blinded everyone on the school grounds followed by a raging explosion.

Yang had fallen to the ground, looking up in the air, she saw the Bullhead overwatch get struck by a missle.

/

It happened fast. Ozpin watched a man in a large coat and a hat drop a flash bang and what looked like an EMP grenade.

It was true, though because as soon as the Atlesian Knights were deactivated, a loud explosion happened near Beacon's clock tower, sending it toppling down. Several Faunus drew guns and each took out the guards. Faunus clad in black armor and the White Fang emblem on their shoulder pieces surrounded the students, teachers and guests, yelling, telling them to "Get down!" and "I'll shoot!"

/

_How could this happened? _Ruby thought. _A-Are we going to die?_

_Crap, they've got us hostage. About eleven guards, wearing combat armor. No helmets. Assault Rifles, machetes and pistols. All Faunus._

A soldier put two fingers in his ear and said "We've secured the lamb. I repeat, we've secured the lamb."

_We've got no weapons, left them in our lockers. Dammnit, we can't do anything!_

A Faunus walked up to the stage. His armor looked a bit more impressive and had a rank insignia on his chestplate. He looked like a bull-faunus.

"Do not fret. We are not going to kill you."

"At least, not all of you."

A bullhead appeared over everyone with a Vale Vangaurd standing inside.

"White Fang! Retreat now, and let go of the hostages." He called on a megaphone.

"We will, only on these terms."

"Speak them!"

"We want ten billion lien in exchange for the hostages." He called. "You have six hours to comply."

"We'll see what we can do." The Bullhead soared over us, and landed somewhere away from here.

"Now, we want the "Infamous" team RWBY to come out of the crowd. You have ten seconds."

The leader cocked back his pistol and pointed it at the crowd.

"Okay, okay!" Team RWBY stood up, and walked over them.

"Weiss Schnee, come forward."

Weiss slowly walked over to the man.

He punched Weiss in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"That was for my brothers. Now kneel! All of you!" Weiss sat up and kneeled in front of the stage.

Ruby, Blake and Yang kneeled next to Weiss.

"Now, be good boys and girls for the next six hours. I'm gonna take a nap." The Bull-Faunus said as he walked down the stage.

/

For the next six hours, the guards just watched the crowd and team RWBY patiently. Occasionally they let them used the bathroom, but kept them watched. They also kept a constant eye outside of Beacon. As far as they could tell, they had secured all of Beacon. Occasionally they would bring in the unlucky stray.

Soon enough, a Bullhead, with the same man from before flew over.

"We have ten billion lien. Now release the hostages." The man said as he threw two large sacks, making them fall fifty feet into the ground.

"Pick those up and check them!" He ordered. "They're legit!" called the soldiers.

"Comply now, like your end of the deal!" Said the man.

"We will, but first an example." He smirked.

"Positions!" Three soldiers went up the stage and cocked their rifles.

**"Let this be a warning to you that the White Fang is back, and it will grow stronger than it you will ever imagine. These four will be an an example of those who cross the White Fang! Ready!"**

They took aim.

_Oh my god, we're going to die._

_All those years of training to become a huntress, only for it to end here?!_

_Well, at least I had a good life..._

_It was a good run. Nice meeting all of you._

RWBY closed their eyes and waited for death.

Several gun shots rang through the air that day.

**Alright everyone, that'll be all for today! Stay tuned, and See ya!**


	3. A Rescue and a Flashback

**Chapter 3 is here. Glad you liked the 2nd chapter.**

**/**

**"Phase 2 is launched. Get ready."**

**"Roger, control. Alright, Hashashin, you take those three in the front gate. The 4 in the inner sector are mine. Yankee, get the two by the left of the stage. Incapacitate the leader.**

**We'll bring him in for answers. Ark-Angel, your free, go."**

**"Roger."**

Ark-Angel was standing on top of a roof in the first-year dorms. He chuckled, then turned on his hud.

The Ark-Angel, as most people know of him, wore a combat mask with a visor shaped like a "V". On his left shoulder, he wore an armor piece made of leather and steel. Attached to it was a belt with a large and small pouches, along with vials of dust. He had two swords, a revolver at his right, a silenced pistol on the right, a shield and a bow with no quiver sheathed behind his back. He wore a grey scarf on his neck, and wore white lightweight plated armor. He had aerial combat boots and explosive knee-and-elbow pads. Along with it, olive green cargo pants and a jet-black long-sleeve shirt. His right shoulder pad was more heavily armored than the left.

He turned around and started walking. He stopped at a few meters, waited for a single moment, then turned around and started sprinting, unsheathing his bow, then he leaped off the roof.

Using his aura he produced a pair of golden, angelic wings. They were flaring around with swirls of fire. He would use this power to swoop down and take out his enemies, like as if an angel was coming down all the way from heaven just to kill you.

_It's how I earned my name._ He thought as he flapped his wings on his back and flew through the ruins of the academy.The attack had severely damaged the school, and it was filled with White Fang Remnants. They were all silenced, however, by his...allies.

Flying through the air, Ark-Angel found the site. He saw four girls kneeling down with four soldiers armed with fully-loaded dust assault rifles, along with a crowd of students behind them panicking.

Using his bow, he produced an arrow made from aura, and sent bolts of light raining from the sky, hitting a few soldiers and disrupting their execution.

He swooped down and kicked the (Who he assumed) Captain. He dissipated his wings and sent an arrow to a white fang member. The rest of the White Fang were shot in the head by sniper rounds.

The Captain, got back up on his feet, shocked that all of his men were gone in a matter of seconds.

He grabbed a girl and put his pistol next to her.

"L-let go of me!" She shouted.

"Come any closer, and I shoot!" He yelled.

She was relatively small, had red hair and silver eyes. But hey, he was looking at a huntress here.

"I don't think that'd be wise friend. Pull that trigger, and you die."

"I don't care! The rest of my friends are dead anyway! If I'm going down, I'm taking one of yo-"

There was a loud *THUNK* and the man dropped the gun and fell down. Behind him was a silver-haired man with green attire and a fancy-looking walking stick.

"Thank you for saving my students." He said calmy.

"Hey, don't give me all the credit, you saved one of them yourself, also, some help from my employers."

I waved to the building the sniper team was.

"So your a mercenary?"

"Well, sometimes. I'm not like Torchwick. More of a vigilante." I replied with pride.

"Ah. I see. Apologies, but I have to see to my students." Paramedics rushed past my shoulder, followed by the Vanguard.

"Wait!" I turn around to see eight people, including the one Me and the Headmaster saved.

"Who are you?" One of them asks.

I smirk. I turn off my helmet and it unfolds.

/

I gave one last wave to Pyrrha before the Bullhead shuts its doors.

I take a seat. "Hey, where are we going?" I ask the pilot.

"Halo Stone. It's a nice village, with an airport and quiet life."

I check my inventory. Or bags, whatever. _ Let's see, I have a week of food and water, along with my friend's gifts, tissues, first aid kit, bandages, band-aids, gum, hand-sanitizer, cloth, compass, watch, my scroll, all of my clothes..._

"Hey, how long 'till we get there?" I ask.

"Several hours. Best to just rest right now. After that, I'm droppin' ya' off and never seeing you again." He says bitterly.

I close my bag, and rest my eyes, and slowly drift to sleep.

/

_"Hey, I found another one! He's alive!"_

_"Get him, and let's bring him back to town. Bring all of his stuff along with him, too."_

_"Man, what does this guy eat?"_

_"It's his armor, dumbass."_

_"Maybe we should'nt keep him here, he might be dangerous!"_

_"Only one way to find out."_

I hear voices. I find myself slowly regaining my senses and opening my eyes.

I eyed the room I was in. It definitely wasn't Beacon. _Damn, I kinda wished this was all a dream._

I was lying in a bed, with clean sheets and a glass of water. I'm thirsty, so I drink the water.

I hear a door creak open. Out came a fair looking nurse.

"Oh! He's awake! Come here!" She exclaims.

_Great. This is gonna be a long exile._

**The cliffhangers are real! Sorry! Anyway, see ya next time! Also, this chapter was shorter than usual. Sorry again!**


	4. Reunion

_**All hail the conquering hero.**_

_**Let us remember him as our savior.**_

_**And not,**_

_**This.**_

_-Agent Locke, Atlesian Mercenary_

**Halo Stone, Two Years Ago**

"Ah, hello! You are awake. Welcome to Halo Stone!" A man in a black suit, handlebar mustache, and tophat announced.

"My name is Merian! Or, as most people and my wife call me, Mayor Mario!" He said proudly.

I take out my hand and he shakes it firmly with a white glove. "Jaune Arc." I greeted.

"Halo Stone? What happened?" I ask after parting hands.

"Well, your ship seemed to have been attacked by some sort of ne're-do-wells! Your pilot is dead, poor fellow. Impaled by a metal pipe."

"Ah. I see."

"Your stuff is over-there." He points to a familiar bag to the left of the room.

"Thank you."

"When you are done with this room, Messer Arc, please meet me in my office. It's quite urgent." He says before walking out of the room.

"Thanks again!" I call before he shuts the door.

I quickly check my stuff. My weapons were over by the bed. It seemed like I had everything inside.

I replace my patient gown which I was wearing, and it reveals a set of clean bandages underneath.

I get out a black jacket, a blue shirt and jeans, with red and white sneakers. As soon as I was done changing, I take Saint Protecteur (That's what I called my sword and shield now.) and got out of my room revealing a waiting centre and a desk with a secretary in it.

"Excuse me miss? Where is the Mayor Mario's office?" I ask.

"When you get out of the hospital, walk straight down the street. There you'll find Town Hall. Go there and ask the secretary where his office is." She says quickly before a phone rings and she answers it.

I walk out of the hospital, revealing a street with walls and buildings around it.

Straight down the street, the Town Hall looked almost like a castle, with a small spire and two officers patrolling around the structure.

There were shops and houses as I walked down the street. 'Lupin's pizzeria' and "Ye Olde Tavern'.

"Strange town." I muttered.

I enter the town hall. It looked much bigger on the inside, the ceiling was even painted with a sword and shield!

I walk up to the secretary and ask him where Mayor Mario's office is.

"Door to my left, straight down the hallway, then turn left again." He replied straightly.

I walk and open the door. The hallway was made of fine wood, and filled with various paintings of past mayors. I turn to the left, and Mayor Mario was sitting behind a desk typing to a computer.

"Ah! Jaune, take a seat." He points to the two chairs in front of him and I sat down.

"What is this about, Mayor Mario?" His name was getting a bit ridiculous now.

"I'll get to the point, straight as an arrow. Three of my townsfolk left the village two days ago. They were supposed to get here several hours before but we don't know where they went."

"Why did they leave?"

"They were the owners of a busniess here, perhaps you have seen "Ye Olde Tavern" while you were walking down the street?"

"Yes, I have. Let me guess, you want me to find them." I said.

"Exactly. As you can see, you-" He looks at Saint Protecteure. "-Seem to be the most capable person to do it."

"Why m-" He interrupts.

"Because my troops are spread thin, Mr. Arc. We know about Beacon, we contacted Ozpin"

I glared at him.

"I know you might no longer want to be the hero, Jaune, but please. You're all we've got." He begs.

I sigh and hesitate.

"Alright."

/

I began walking through the forest right now, when I spot a large looking obstacle blocking the dirt path.

It was a wagon, tipped over and ransacked. Horses were gone too, killed right away slowly decaying on the ground with claw marks. A trail of blood followed into the forest. It was still fresh.

I began trodding towards the trail for about several minutes, and that's when I saw it.

A dead corpse, male, lying on the ground, skull split and spine ripped out. I turned away and vomited.

_Oh my god...Oh my god._ I turn around, making sure to not look at the body and carefully walked around it.

There was still a trail of blood after the corpse, and I kept following it. Then, I saw another one.

Female, heart ripped out and eyes clawed.

I just closed my eyes and walked past it, and kept following the trail of blood.

Then, that's when I heard it, a loud scream, east. I turn to the right and started running that direction.

I came into a clearing. A man was fighting off several Beowolves in front of him with a shotgun, behind him was a little girl with torn clothes and a fox tail.

I didn't hesitate. I unsheathed Saint Protecteure and unloaded the tip of the blade. Channeling aura to the centre of the blade, it fired a blazing flare into the several Beowolves. It exploded, ripping apart Grimm.

Luckily, the man and the girl still standing. I ran to the two.

"What happened? Are you two hurt?"

"No, we're fine, thanks to you. I was sent by the Mayor to investigate the disapearance. This little girl has been running and hiding from the Grimm for several hours. Amazing, both of you."

I look at the quite girl. She had been sobbing, and had fox ears, blonde hair, and cuts on her ankles and legs.

"Thank you for protecting her. Let's get back to the town." I say.

/

"Thank you so much! You shall be rewarded greatly for your achievement!" Mayor Mario said.

"Ah. It was nothing really, if anything, you should be rewarding that guard you sent before me. Without him the girl would be dead." I replied.

"If that is what you wish, stay as long as you want, sir, and you will become a most-welcomed visitor everytime you visit!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I'd best be off, then." I say flatly.

"Wait. Jaune." He stops me.

"There's still the matter of Miss Levantine..."

"The fox-faunus I saved?"

"Yes. She no longer has any relatives left, and the guard that saved her has duty's to attend."

"Lemme' guess again. You want me, to take care of Levantine?"

"Listen, what else are you going to do for the next two years? Whatever it is, would it really be that bad to take care of a child who has just lost everything?"

I grumble. "Fine. But I'm doing this just for her."

"Great enough for me." He tosses me the keys to "Ye Olde Tavern."

/

"Hello Mister Arc!" Levantine runs up to me.

"Mister Mario said that you'd be looking after me for a while." She said.

"Yes, that's right. Come on Levantine. And call me Jaune." I say. I take her hand and walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"To your home. Where else?" I ask.

"I don't think I-I would really w-want to stay there, Mi- Jaune."

I look at her. She was nearly to tears and had gripped my hand tightly.

I lower down and give her a hug. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

She gives me a sad smile.

"Come on. We can stay in the hospital."

/

I was currently lied down on the floor, with a blanket and a sleeping bag. Levantine was sleeping on the bed, with small snores.

Believe it or not, I've actually taken care of a child before. Sometimes my parents would come home late and I would have to take care of my little sister. The eldest was a naval commander, two were huntresses, two were training to become a huntress, and the last one was a designer. I've even volunteered at day-cares and schools to sing songs on an instrument. Yes, I play instruments, piano, violin, and yes, I can actually play the acoustic guitar. I was hiding my skill (or skills) because I really didn't want to have a harem. Those things always end badly.

Also, that serenade with Weiss? Yeah, I already knew it wasn't going to work. Honestly, the only reason I even serenaded her with awesome fake guitar skills was because I told Ren I could play instruments, and that if I didn't serenade her, he would tell everyone.

I check my scroll. I couldn't contact anyone in the four kingdoms either. How did they even do that? Did they put a radio-jammer or something to my frequency?

I told her about myself. That I was once a hunter, and that we hunted the grimm. By the way, she's ten. She said that she wanted to help protect people. I just told her to go to sleep.

Tommorow, we're checking out the tavern.

/

"Come on, Levantine. Don't you need to check the house or something?" I was currently standing outside the tavern belonging to me now with Levantine.

"I d-don't really want to go there, Jaune."

"Levantine, there are things their valuable to you. We'll take them, eat, then leave Halo Stone on a wagon to travel arounf Remnant. Don't you want to remember your family?"

There was a silent moment, then she nodds. "Okay."

"Alright." I say as I open the door.

"Listen, Levi-" (As I had begun calling her) -Your friends and family will never be gone. They're just...not right here right now." I say as I checked the cupboards.

"Y-yeah. I guess that makes sense. Thank you, Jaune." She says. "Anytime." I said, flashing my grin.

She giggles, but then her face turned serious. "Did...Did you lose yours?" She asks.

"Well...Yes. We were a big happy family, but I..I lied to them, and the rulers decided that I couldn't stay with them anymore. So they sent me out here. They don't hate me or anything, they're all just quitely waiting for me to come back."

"When will you come back to them?"

"In two years."

"Will.." She looked hesitant to ask. "Will you leave me when you can come back to your friends?"

"What? Never! In fact, I hereby swear to myself and you that in two years I will take myself and you to meet all of my awesome friends!" I said with a salute.

She laughs. "You are different, Jaune. Most people don't like the Faunus. I also promise that I will make myself a Huntress in two years and protect everyone!" She swore with another salute.

We both laugh loudly. "Alright. Good, I'll train you by then, for now, let's get these stuff on the wagon Mayor Mario got us, alright?"

"Alright!" She says.

_This...This is what I want to protect, _I think, looking at her, then outside a window. _I'm making my promise, are you?_

/

**Pyrhha P.O.V. Present Time**

We all ran to team RWBY, making sure they were okay. The only real injuries were their knees, and Weiss's cheek had healed. Yang broke some of the leader's bones while he was injured then she hugged Ruby very, _very_ tightly.

Then I saw the Ark-Angel about to leave and I ran to him. Ruby broke free of Yang's hug, and ran after the Ark-Angel too. The rest of RWBY and PNPL followed.

"Wait!" Me and Ruby both say at the same time. Wierd.

"Who are you?" Weiss asks for all of us.

He sat silent for a moment, then pressed a button on the side of his battle mask, it revealed...

A scarred, grinning face with messy blonde hair. He looked incredibly familiar. I wasn't quite sure who he was. He had cloudy blue eyes, with several scars all around his face, one which seemed to be a claw-mark down both of his eyes and in between them.

Everyone wasn't quite sure how to respond to who they saw. However, the Ark-Angel just grinned even bigger.

"Aw, I'm hurt, you know? Here's a hint:" He starts.

**"An Arc never goes back on his word." **He says flatly.

My eyes widened, tears started rolling out of my eyes. I pulled him in for a hug. "You promised..."

Then, a force pushed both of us to the ground. I saw every single one of PNPL and RWBY hugging Jaune with tears down their face.

"AGH! Okay guys! Ah- Okay, can't breathe! Ribs!" He says.

They all stop hugging Jaune. Ren pulled him up. "Good to see you Jaune."

Ozpin had walked over to us. "Well, mister Arc. You know how to pull of an entrance." He said grinning.

"That I do, Ozpin. That I do." He then turned to all of us. "Heh. Hey come on, let's get celebrate for graduation. I've got a promise to keep." He says, all of us following him.

/

After seeing Jaune and his reunited teammates, I walked over to Glynda.

She even had a smile.

"Glynda, would you care to accompany somewhere?" I say. A bit of a blush rose through my cheeks.

"Not unless it's a date." She says with a grin.

"I-It is." I said sheepishly.

She took hold of my coat and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Where to?" She asks.

"Ah. I know a place."

/

Arroyo simply grinned at the sight through his scope.

**"Control, Mission success."**

**"Excellent, come back to base."**

**"Of course, Control."**

I turn off the earpiece, then turned to the town.

"You know what? Let's hit the town. My treat, since Ark-Angel and his friends are going."

My team simply grinned at me.

"Alright, Operation: Get Drunk and Have Fun, commences!"

/

**Did ya like the chapter? Stay tuned, and see ya later!**


	5. Catching Up

**"I used to be like you, until I took a bullet to the knee."**

_-Remnant Guards_

**I don't own anything. All of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

/

Jaune, along with PNPL and RWBY were walking in the streets of Vale.

"So...It's been two years since we've last meet. Anybody got anything to fill me in about?"

"Me and Ren are together-together!" Nora hugged Ren and gave her a kiss.

"I joined Beacon!" Penny answered.

"Me and Neptune...Aren't dating anymore..." Weiss said.

"What? What happened?" Jaune looked a bit concerned.

"It...Just didn't work out."

Jaune looked at her and gave her a grin. "Don't worry Weiss. Like a friend once told me,-" He looked at Pyrhha. "-There are plenty of fish in the sea!" He said. Pyrhha was flustered a bit. Weiss giggled. "Don't ever change Jaune."

"So...Who are we meeting up with Jaune? Lemme' guess. A lady friend?" Yang teased.

"Nah. Just a friend. But she is a girl, though."

"Oooh!" Nora teased. "Jaunes got a girl-friend! Jaunes got a girl-friend!"

"Nora, please!" Pyrhha pleaded.

"I ship it! I ship it!"

Jaune smirked and stopped walking, opening a door next to him.

"Wait, a day-care?" Yang said.

"Hold on, wait here." Jaune went inside.

A few minutes later, Jaune went outside.

"Come out, Levi!"

A small girl went outside after Jaune.

"Oh! Are you Jaune's friends?"

/

Yang and Nora's face went from playful, to confused, then shock.

In front of them stood a fox faunus with blonde hair, wearing a light shirt and jeans.

"U-um...Yeah, what's your name kid?" Yang asked anxiously.

"Levantine..."

"N-nice to meet you, Levantine..."

Nora reached over to Jaune. "Hey, you **DEFINITELY** aren't in a relationship with this kid, aren't you?" She squeezed Jaunes arm a bit.

"Nora, you think very, _very _wrong. Everyone, this is Levantine, I'm her guardian," Jaune went to Nora's ear and whispered. "And we are NOT in a relationship." Nora happily nodded and went in front of Levantine and shaked her hand.

"Heya! I'm Nora, the red and yellow one is Pyrhha, the red and black one is Ruby, the green and orange is Penny, the green and pink one is mine, the yellow one is Yang, the snowy one is Ice Queen-" "HEY! I though we were over that!" Weiss yelled. "-and the black one is Blake!" Blake nodded.

"I know. Jaune told me everything about you guys. Everyone of you is very nice, but Jaune said that Weiss can be a bit grouchy." Weiss glared at Jaune. "But every single one of you is very nice!"

"Yes, Levantine, but let's talk to them on the way home." She nodded.

"Home?" Blake wondered. Suddenly a Bullhead appeared over them and landed right on the street. A soldier pulled open the doors.

"Ah! Captain Arc! I was told to pick you up!" He waved.

"Come on everyone, lets go!" Jaune said, picking up Levantine and putting her on the Bullhead.

/

"So, Levantine..." Yang started. Everyone looked at Yang.

"If you're Jaune's responsibility, then you must have lived with him everyday, right?"

Jaune was a bit confused, and so was everyone else.

Levantine nodded.

"Then, mind telling us a few things about him?" Jaune's and everyone elses eyes widened, and then smirked, except Jaune of course.

Jaune looked at Levantine straight in the eyes, the furiosuly shooked his head.

Levantine just gave a confusing look, and just shrugged.

"Well...He's a very, very awesome fighter! He took out several Ursa Majors in a couple of seconds!" Yang laughed, not at disbelief, but at the little girls excitement and cheery attitude.

"Also he's really good at playing the piano, the violin and the acoustic guitar! Also, people say he's very good at massages, I met his sisters and they said so, Jaunes job now is to take care of bad guys and beat them all up! Although, one time he worked for the bad guys, but General James Ironwood gave him a chance to help the military! He wears these awesome pajamas and helps everyone! Unless they're bad though. Usually everynight he would go to my room, tell me a story, then sing to me! Sometimes I see him play an instrument, then he'd get angry and start crying. Then I would start crying, but he would snap out of it and cheer me up. He's also training me how to be a huntress because I asked him too. He's a very good cook as well! Then one time, Jaune went to a celebration, and I came with. I saw one of his new best friends, and he took her out for a dance! He's a really awesome dancer!"

Everyone was quite suprised at what she said.

Yang smirked, knowing she would try all of Jaunes talents.

Pyrhha was concerned about Jaune crying, but was also a bit jealous of his new best friend.

Nora and Ruby were thinking about pancakes and cookies.

Ren and Blake thought about Jaune being a bad guy, then joining James Ironwood.

Weiss was also thinking of all of Jaunes once-hidden talents.

Penny was thinking about her dad.

"Well, vomit-boy, I know what you're gonna do when we get to your place."

Jaune groaned.

/

"Whoa, Jaune. This is where you live?" Nora said, awe-struck.

They were now in front of a four-story mansion, behind the gate was a garden and a fountain, along with an oakwood door, and impressive decorative windows. The entire compound was based on a tropical island. Located directly in between of Vale and Vacuo, it was currently night time. Walls surrounded it, guarded by Atlesian Knights. Tropical pine trees surrounded the entire base, making it well hidden.

Yang whistled. "Jaune, you've really gone a long way."

"Well, I'm not the only one living here." Jaune said as he unlocked the gate and walked towards the door.

A man opened the door. "Ah. Jaune. I suppose these were the friends you were talking about?"

"That's right, A.J."

"Very well. I will get some refreshments." A.J. said before turning around and walking inside.

"Nice place you have here, Jaune." Penny said.

"Thanks, Penny!" Right in front of them was a pair of stairs, one on the left, and one on the right. On top of them, was a crystal chandelier. There was a dining room on the right, and a hall filled with pictures on the left.

"This place is massive!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Huh. Didn't think I'd impress you, snow angel." Weiss blushed a bit at this, until she shook it off. "N-no! It's just...I never thought someone like you would get this rich!" She said, waving around.

"Well, I may earn hundreds of thousands of lien every week, all of this was paid by courtesy of General Ironwood."

Jaune walks to the fridge and opens it, revealing a crate of alcohol.

"Any of you want some?" He asks.

Almost everyone got up except Pyrhha. "No thanks."

"Count me in!" exclaimed Yang.

Jaune chuckled. "This is gonna be a long night."

Everyone sat on two couches surrounding a coffee table. "So Jaune, mind telling us how you found Levantine?" Levantine had walked upstairs to her room, deciding that Jaune would need some privacy.

Jaune told RWBY and JNPR about the story of Levantine and Halo Stone.

"Geez, Jaune. Never knew what that kid went through..." Yang said.

"Ah. It was all right after. Soon, we travelled around Remmnant, helping people, trading goods, and camping in the stars."

"Although, unfortunately, one of my deeds including a horde of grimm and a family got some attention. One day when we were travelling, a group of people...visited us."

/

Levantine and Jaune were travelling on a dirt road on a wagon attached to two horses.

Everything was quite, Levantine was taking a nap while Jaune sipped some homemade coffee.

When suddenly, out of the blue, a Bullhead soared over, then turned around and landed right in front of the wagon.

Levantine woke up, suprised at what was in front of her. The Bullhead's doors were pulled open by a man in a black armored trenchcoat accompanied by a man with grey hair, purple eyes and a pitch black suit.

The two figures hopped off the Bullhead. The Grey-Haired man started.

"Ah...Are you the Ark-Angel?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jaune replied, taking Levantine's hand.

"Well, a certain group of people, have been looking for a certain person with a certain set of skills."

"Get to the point!"

"Of course. In other words, we want you to join our mercenary company."

Jaune gave some thought over this. "Whats it for us?"

"You will start by living in a safe, urban, environment. Also, you will have a job paying you dozens of thousands of dollars each day."

Jaune thought about some more. He and Levantine wouldn't have to survive anymore...

"What about my exile?"

"We'll keep you hidden while you work for us."

Jaune looked at Levantine. "What do you think, Levi?"

Levi sat there for a moment. "I'd think it would be nice to live in one of the cities..."

Jaune nodded. "Alright. We accept."

/

"So you joined a mercenary company?" Blake said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. At first, it was simple jobs, guard this, guard that, then it went all the way to hijackings and assassinations."

"Assassinations?" Penny asked, genuinely curious.

"One day, they asked me to assassinate...A certain friend of mine. I said no, they got angry and pulled a gun out. Right before they could shoot, the Atlas Military interfened.

/

Jaune and a man were standing and arguing in a skycraper, inside an office.

"What do you mean, "No?" the man in a suit said.

"I said, no, Lucif. I'm not going to assassinate the mayor of Halo Stone."

"This...MUTINY will NOT be tolerated!" He said reaching into his suit for a pistol.

Unknow to the two, several figures were grappled along the skyscraper, they were suddenly waiting, and as soon as Lucif reached for a gun, they crashed inside the office and started firing bolts of dust.

Jaune took this opportunity and grabbed Lucif, using him as a human shield.

He heard the radio comms in his ear: "Sir! We're being attacked! Atlesian Knights are piling into the building! They're coming out of the walls! They're coming out of the goddamn walls!"

A dust bolt hit Lucif's face, killing him instantly. Jaune dropped Lucif and started running out of the office.

Jaune ran through the mercenary skyscraper, everywhere he turned amidst the chaos, hired guns and assassins were desperately fighting off the Atlesian Knights. Jaune made his way to the armory and grabbed his armor, Saint Protecteure, and his bag.

Jaune saw an elevator and ran towards it, it suddenly burst into flames, then turned left and quickly dashed down the stairs. He saw a poor soldier fall all the way down to the first floor.

"Geez..." Jaune ran all the way down stairs where the flattened soldier was. By then, he was completly exhausted and walked outside the door.

Outside the door, in the main centre, an Atlesian Paladin was fighting a barricade of mercenaries.

The mercenaries were putting up a good fight, Atlesian Knights were littered in the centre. The Paladin was a bit damaged, as it was repeatedly being hit with guns and explosives.

"HOLD THE LINE!" A man said behind the makeshift sandbags, leading to the main office. The Paladin launched a dozen missiles, all but one were shot down and it destroyed the entire barricade.

The Paladin started it's chain guns and mowed down any who were left.

Then it turned to Jaune. He took out Saint Protecteure.

"STAND DOWN!" A voice yelled.

Then there was someone he never knew would be here.

/

"Ozpin?" Jaune questioned.

"Hello, Jaune." In front of him was Headmaster Ozpin, clad in combat armor except for his head.

James Ironwood was right beside him, wearing plated armor equipped with servos on the knees and elbows.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, my old colleague here dragged me all the way from Vale to Atlas just t-"

"What Ozpin is saying is, the Atlesian Military would like you to work for us."

"So, you assaulted a stronghold just for me? I'm flattered."

"That was a distraction. Not all of the mercenaries died. Lucius survived, and so did Team GRIM."

Crap. Lucius was the head of the company, Mercenario Industries, and their HQ was just destroyed by Ironwood. Team GRIM was the most well trained and vicious, ruthless mercenary group trained by Lucius himself. And Jaune just killed his son.

"You and I, and Ozpin here know what we're up against, right? If you work with us, we all have a chance of defeating Lucius and GRIM."

Jaune didn't think about what would happen to Levantine if Lucius found her.

"You'll be pardoned by all of the kingdoms, and you can also see your friends again. You'll be paid, of course."

"Alright. I accept." Jaune said.

/

"Wait, how did Ozpin and Ironwood know about Lucius?" Pyrhha asked.

"Because they worked as a team at Beacon. Team ORIT, or Orbit. Octavius Ozpin, Roman Torchwick, James Ironwood, Lucius Titan."

Everyone was pretty shocked at the information Jaune just told them.

"Sister teams were FLPG, (Flag) Cinder Fall, Levian Titan, Grey Peach, and Glynda Goodwitch,

Team QSTR (Inquisitor) Qrow Rose, Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen."

Yang and Ruby spat out their drinks.

"Also, Team POLY (Polly) Two unknown teammates, Barthollomew Oobleck, and Peter Port."

"How on Remnant do you know all this?" Ruby said.

"I was working with Ozpin and Ironwood for about a year, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, enough of all these government lies! Jaune, Levantine said that you could play three instruments right?" Yang remembered.

Jaune pinched his nose. "Yes..."

"Well, show all of us your "Skills!" Nora yelled throughout the building.

/

Jaune led RWBY and PNPL to a large room with another large chandelier. He turned the lights on.

Inside was a small stage with a piano on it. To the right were racks with all sorts of guitars. To the left were flutes, clarinets, vioilins, violas and those really big vioilins.

Jaune got up on the stage and sat on the piano chair (Whatever you call those) and pressed a key.

"Alright, may I have the assistance of Weiss Schnee in this performance?"

"What song?" She asked.

"Mirror Mirror."

Weiss rolled her eyes. She's literally played this song about a thousand times. But she went to the stage anyway.

Jaune started with a melancholy tone.

Weiss started singing.

_Mirror_

_Tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

The rhthym suddenly quickens.

_Mirror_

_Tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

_Mirror_

_What's inside me?_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

The piano quiet downs with Weiss singing, then it suddenly it speeds up again.

_Mirror mirror what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see_

_I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?_

_/_

_Mirror Mirror_

_Tell me something_

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of all_

Everyone in the music room started clapping.

Weiss and Jaune gave a small bow.

/

A few minutes after, everyone was back at the couch, and everyone except Jaune, Weiss and Penny were getting drunk.

Nora had adopted an irish accent, Ren was speaking in some form of language no one's ever heard of, Pyrhha and Ruby were battling it out saying thing's like "He's mine!" and "He belongs to me!" And Penny and Yang were having a drinking match with Yang losing.

Jaune was laughing at the whole thing and Weiss did'nt know how to react.

Suddenly, Jaune heard the door open. Out came Seth Valake (Arroyo), Jamison Norsake, (Yankee), and Veronica Aveline (Hashashin).

"Oh guys! Meet the rest of team Javelin!" Jaune said.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at team JAVN.

Veronica was a dark-skinned woman with a pear-like shape. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing dark kevlar combat armor with carbon-fiber plates. She was quite attractive.

Seth had dirty blonde messy hair and orange eyes, and was wearing a black armored trenchcoat. He had two horns sticking out of his forehead.

Jamison had a very large build with broad shoulders. He was wearing armor platings all over his body except his head. He was dark-skinned with dark hair along with blue eyes.

Pyrhha was the first one to walk up Jamison and shook his hand. "Hello! My name is Pyrhha!"

"Pyrhha Nikos? Four-time mistral champion?" He asked. "Just *hic* Pyrhha would be nice."

Nora spoke to Veronica with a pirate accent. "ARGH! Lassy, with that figure everyone must be trying to-"

Weiss interrupted. "Her names Nora. Weiss Schnee." Veronica nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Penny walked over to Seth."Hello! My name is Penny. I like your horns!" "Thanks!" He replied.

Ren was on his knees and praying. "OCHIN CHIN DAISUKE DAYA!" He kept saying over and over.

Jaune walked over to him and slapped him in the face.

"W-what? Where am I?" He mumbled on the grounfd

"Anyways, sorry guys, they're all just a little bit...Tipsy." Jaune said.

Veronica just giggled a bit. "You mean full on drunk?" She said looking at Seth with Yang.

At one point, Seth had a smirk on his face, but then it turned completely red. "I uh- I um...Sorry I gotta go!" Seth ran upstairs.

"Yeah, I guess. So where were you guys?" Jaune asked.

"Arroyo got the idea of hitting the town. We ended up being thrown out of all the bars in Vale."

Jaune chuckled. "Let me guess-" Veronica interrupted him. "Don't. Say it."

"Alright." Jaune said grinning.

**Okay, that was a really long chapter. Took two days of my free time. Sorry for any typos!**


	6. Welcome to Javelin

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own anything**

**Shortly after Jaune rescues pretty much everybody.**

/

Octavius Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were walking in a park.

"So, mind telling me that time where you were gone for about several days?" Glynda questioned.

"Well...It had something to do with Jaune..." Ozpin replied meekly.

"Oh?" Glynda gave an "Is that so" face.

"Ironwood dragged me to Atlas to recruit Jaune for the military." He said flatly.

Ozpin walked over to a flower vendor and gave Glynda a rose.

"Why?" She asked.

"Lucius and Team GRIM have been attacking military compounds all over Atlas."

"Lucius? That's bad. Lucius is one of the most dangerous people on this planet.

"Indeed. Also, we may have destroyed his son's HQ..." Ozpin rubbed the back of his head.

"And...We, along with Jaune were responsible for the death of his son."

"You're screwed."

"Well...It all better have been worth it, or else I'm strangling Ironwood."

Glynda laughed. "I wouldn't let you."

"Why? You still don't have a thing for him, don't you?"

"No, I don't. But, I do have a question, Oz."

"What is it?" Octavius asked.

"Out of twenty years, you finally mustered up the courage to ask me out. Why, and how?"

"Well, back at the White Fang assault, I realized that we all could have died. What was left of our teams, and the students. I didn't want to regret to never ask out the girl of my dreams."

Glynda blushed at this furiously, then gave Ozpin a kiss again.

/

The two's make-out session was interrupted with a man crashing out of a window in front of them.

He was knocked out cold, and had bruises and teeth knocked out.

Suddenly, another man was thrown out, but much more familiar.

"Jamison?" Ozpin pinched his nose. "Why am I suprised?"

"Hello Ozpin. Miss Goodwitch." Jamison said.

"Hello, Jamison."

The door next to the window bursted open with a large bulky man carrying two smaller figures by their necks dropped them on the sidewalk.

"You better make sure I NEVER see your faces at this bar again!" He yelled furiously.

"Veronica. Seth." Glynda greeted.

"Ah! Master Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch! Took Jaune's advice, didn't ya?"

"Yes, I guess I did, Seth."

"Pay up, Veronica!" She grumbled, then handed twenty lien.

"So, I'm guessing you three were kicked out."

Jamison brushed off the dirt on his pants and stood up.

"Yep. That's the twenty-third bar in this evening alone."

"Hey! Some creep tried to flirt with me!" Veronica whined.

"Well, how about you head back to base? They have plenty of alcohol there."

"I guess. Come on guys, let's head back home!" Jamison said.

"You two coming along?" He asked.

"We'll catch up later." Ozpin said before kissing Glynda again.

"Alright. See ya!"

/

**Javelin Manor, Present Time**

Ren had gotten out of his drunk state, and was chatting with Jaune on a couch.

Nora was snuggled into Ren's lap, and Pyrhha and Ruby were both snuggled into Jaune's lap as well.

Yang was drunk asleep, Penny was talking to Seth, Veronica and Jamison went to their own rooms, and so did Levantine. Blake was laid beside Yang like a cat. Weiss was taking a nap.

"So...Ren, How did you do it?" Jaune asked.

"Do what?"

"Well, how did you handle seven of Beacon's strongest huntresses in two rooms?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, and it definetly wasn't hard-"

"So, it was kind...Of in between?"

"What? Oh no, it was freaking torture. It was even more horrible through..Ruby's puberty..And giving her and Nora the talk..."

"Wait, why didn't Yang talk to her?" Jaune asked.

"She, Blake and Weiss were on a mission. She got injured on the last, so she asked me to do it."

"Ah. What about Weiss and Neptune?"

"Well, they broke up a couple months ago. But Blake and Sun had gotten together. Although, I think Weiss was still pretty sad about it, until you showed up."

Jaune looked quite puzzled.

"Yeah, I thought it was strange as well. We haven't seen her this happy in months. Something you should think about?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sneakily, Jaune slipped out of the two huntresses grips and dissapeared somewhere through out the building.

Later, he came out with several blankets. He motioned for Ren to move aside, picking up Nora along with.

He picked up Pyrrha and set her down to where Ren was, and laid down a blanket on her.

He laid blankets on Weiss and Ruby, and picked up Yang and Blake on a different couch and laid blankets on them as well. He tossed another one to Ren.

"Aren't you the gentlemen?" He smirked.

Jaune grinned. "Hey, from what you've said, they've probably been through hell for the past two years."

Ren frowned. "Jaune, it was probably twice as hard for you."

Jaune yawned. "Nah. Anyway, you two can go upstairs and pick out one of the rooms."

"Alright. Night, Jaune." Ren yawned before going upstairs.

"Hey Penny, when you want to sleep, just pick one of the rooms upstairs aslong as isn't taken."

Penny nodded. "Thank you, Fenrir, Thank you Jaune!" Penny went upstairs.

Jaune waved to her. Then he looked over to his teamates and smiled.

"Heh. Night to all of you." Jaune sat down on the couch and in between Ruby and Pyrhha. He closed his eyes.

/

Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Pyrhha woke up to the smell of breakfast in the morning.

Weiss and Pyrhha found Jaune in the dining room serving up what was practically a buffet.

There were eggs, sausages, bacon, cereal, milk, orange juice, fruits and water already served by Jaune on a long table with twelve chairs surrounding it.

"Jaune, did you do all this?" Pyrhha asked.

"Yes. Now, go clean up and sit down for breakfast." He stated.

Sooner or later, everyone was sitting down and eating breakfast while chatting one to another.

"So...What are you guys going to do as Hunters and Huntresses?" Seth asked.

"Well, Me and Blake were thinking of heading to Vacuo and turning the rest of the White Fang into a respectable group." Yang said.

"I think my father's going to force me into back at the company again." Weiss sighed.

"Well, the rest of us didn't get a chance to know because job listings were suppose to be posted at Beacon yesterday, but...yeah." Ruby answered.

Everything went silent for a few moments.

Jaune broke the ice. "Well...You guys could work with me."

Ruby, Penny, Weiss, Nora and Ren looked up.

"Yeah, we've got a couple of rooms here for you. You'll take on jobs as counter-terrorist's and wipe out Grimm at the same time." Jamison spoke up.

"I don't mind." Seth nodded. "Plus, Ironwood's been looking for recruits." Veronica added.

The five took some thought.

"We're in." Said Ren and Nora at the same time.

"Me too. Although I'm not so sure what to do with my dad ." Agreed Weiss.

"I will take this opportunnity!" Said Penny.

Ruby looked at Yang and Blake. "It's okay Ruby, it's fine."

"I know...But it's just that we're all going seperate ways from you guys, and Neptune and Weiss."

"Ruby, don't worry we're all going to keep in touch, right?" Blake spoke.

Ruby hesistated. "Alright. I'm with you Jaune."

"Awesome! We're going to interrogate that White Fang captain yesterday."

Yang stood up and cracked her knuckles. "Hold up. Tag me and Blakey as a "Visitor" for now."

"Alright. Get prepared everyone." Jaune stood up and walked upstairs.

"Later. We're gonna check out the rest of this place." Blake said.

Everyone nodded.

/

**And that's a wrap! Please tell me how I did, and if you have any questions, leave them with your reviews and I'll do my best to answer! See ya next time!**


	7. Interrogation

**Chapter 7**

**Arc 2**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Pyrrha walked past Blake in the hallway.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just..thinking, I guess." The Spartan replied glumly.

"It's Jaune, isn't it?" Blake raised her eyebrow. "Yes, it is."

"Pyrrha, you kissed him back at the docks. He should know how you feel, and you should too. If not, just simply tell him how you feel." She put a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled. "Yeah, alright. I'll see him. In the kitchen, right?" Blake nodded.

* * *

The Gladiator found the Knight sitting on the kitchen table, filling out papers.

She sat down on the table and saw the full-plate in front of her. "Hey Pyrrha!" He looked up and smiled.

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha smiled back. Jaune set the papers to his side. "So...I was wondering what you were going to do as a full-fledged huntress now."

"Well...I was going back to Mistral to serve in the military. My father serves as a commander in the army and my mother is retired. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well...I was hoping if you'd like to serve beside me." Pyrrha gave him a confused glance. "What I mean is, if you'd like to become a counter-terrorist. You'll be hunting down Grimm and people like the White Fang down. Ruby, Penny, Ren and Nora have agreed to join already. Technically I am the commander, but we'll be serving side by side none the less."

"Well...Give me some time to think about it Jaune." Pyrrha finished her food and set the plate in the sink. Pyrrha was about to say something, but Jaune's scroll rang.

"Hello? Uh, yeah sure. Alright, we'll be there." Jaune put the scroll in his pocket. "We're going to interrogate that White Fang Captain back at Beacon. Wanna tag along?" She nodded.

* * *

The Bullhead landed on a helipad on the coasts of Vale. The dozen Hunters and Huntresses hopped off the Bullhead. In front of them was a large compound, unlike the Javelin mansion, it was much less homely.

The helipad they were on sat on a large airfield just next to the military base. Dust planes, Bullheads and large Dust-Heli's were constantly landing off and onto the field.

The team lead by Jaune opened a door and walked inside the main building. Two guards in the hallway saluted him. They walked inside another door, with the words: "Interrogation"

There was a one-way glass window, inside stood the Bull-Faunus from the other day sitting on a white table. A man with a Professor Port mustache and cop suspender's stood facing the window. He mumble something and turned around.

"Hello Captain Arc." He had quite a gruff and deep voice.

"Hello, Gordon. So, what do you know about this guy?" Gordon walked to a folder and gave it to Jaune.

He opened it. "Hmm. Name's Wilhelm Leonidas. Lower member of the White Fang, human rascist, coward, survived falling off a train, the usual...Alright."

"Leonidas won't talk, but like the folder says, he is a bit of a coward. He probably attacked Beacon because of you throwing him off the train during The Breach."

"Oh yeah! I remember that guy, he had a wierd scream." Ruby scrunched up her face.

Gordon chuckled. "Well, Boss, work your magic. I'll escort your friends in the waiting room."

"Magic?" Yang wondered. "Oh, you'll be finding out soon enough. Don't worry, you'll have your turn." Gordon shooed the Hunters/Huntresses out of the room.

* * *

Several minutes after they left, they heard a distinctive scream.

Jaune walked into the waiting room. "Hey guys! It's your turn now!"

Yang, Nora, and Ruby all had a slasher smile. "You guys don't wanna go?"

"I'm pretty sure all three of you will be enough." Pyrrha grinned.

* * *

**Inside the Interrogation Room**

Captain Wilhelm Leonidas sat chained to a chair, with a bloody bruised face.

**"Why, hello there." **Said a mysterious sadistic voice.

He looked up, fear marked all over his face. "W-Who's there?"

**"Weren't you that Captain the other day? The one who tried to kill my best friends?"**

"U-uh.." His voice ran dry.

**"You know, we do very bad thing's to people who hurt and try to kill our friends."**

"N-No! Please! Oh god, no..."

**"Don't worry, it won't be over soon..."**

He closed his eyes.

**"Where is your god now?"**

* * *

**Streets of Vale**

The rest of the newly formed Anti-Terrorists were at a small cafe. Blake heard a beep in her pocket. She answered her scroll.

"You guys done yet? Oh, alright. Well, that's unfortunate. Okay, see you."

"So how did thing's go with the interrogation?" Veronica asked.

"Ah. Well, it seems that Wilhelm Leonidas is now Mentally and Emotional Scarred due to a traumatic experience. Not to mention he has every single bone broken in his body. Geez."

"Well, I'm just glad it wasn't me." Penny commented

"Penny!" They all said.

"What? You guys do the same thing, why can't I?" She shrugged.

"Whatever, they said we're going to meet them back at the airship docks. Let's go." When Pyrrha stood up, Jaune took hold of the Spartan's hand, causing her to blush.

"What's wrong, Pyrrha? Are you sick or something?" He looked very concerned.

"O-oh, it's just..nothing, yes, nothing. L-let's go to the docks, N-Nora, Yang and Ruby are, um, waiting for us."

"Alright." Pyrrha saw Blake give her a thumbs up. She grinned.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the small chapter, although I hope you still enjoy it. I promise to make the next one much longer, however. Please review, and see ya next time!**


End file.
